


Not in Charge

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's not in charge this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; i own nothing, I'm just haveing some fun.

Jack lay on his side, his head propped up on one hand, watching the Doctor sleep. It was a rare treat and he was enjoying the sight of his lover, peaceful and stress free. The Doctor lay on his back, one arm flung over his head and Jack admired the long, lean, pale body stretched out beside him. Starting at the hollow of the Doctor's throat, he worked his way down the Doctor's chest, kissing and nibbling. He was tracing his tongue along a narrow hip bone when he felt a hand caress his back. He looked up to see brown eyes, still glazed with sleep, meet his.

" Morning." the Doctor mumbled

Jack kissed across his belly and tongued his navel, making the Doctor squirm, his body arching off the bed as he stretched, then settled back down with a sigh.

" 'S nice." he said, his voice thick with sleep.

The Doctor may not have been fully awake, but apart of his anatomy was. He cock had stirred from it's nest of dark curls at Jack's administrations and was now hard and throbbing against his thigh. Jack wrapped his hand around it and slowly stroked, running his thumb along the underside as he sucked on the head. He worked his mouth along the Doctor's cock, kissing and nibbling, then, in one motion, sucked it down, taking it's length down his throat. The Doctor's moaned. Jack trailed a finger along the Doctor's perineum, then teased his ass hole, hearing the Doctor hum with pleasure. He grabbed the lube and got some on his fingers. He carefully slid two of them into the Doctor, gently scissoring them. He heard the Doctor hiss, then moan as he increase his pace, bobbing his head quickly as he sucked his cock, and made sure to caress his prostate as he worked his fingers in and out of the Doctor's ass. The Doctor grabbed the back of Jack's head and lifted his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of Jack's mouth.   He slammed deep in to Jack with a cry, as his cum erupted out of him. He sank back on the bed with a groan as Jack released his cock and quickly slicked up his own.  He moved between the Doctor's thighs and lined the head of his cock up with his hole. They both groaned as Jack slid in, enjoying the tight heat as the Doctor's ass enveloped his cock. Jack claimed the Doctor's mouth, pushing his tongue past his lips so he could taste himself. The Doctor wrapped his arms and legs around Jack and tried to roll them so he was on top, but Jack wouldn't let him. He grabbed the Doctor's arms and pinned them over his head, holding both wrists in one hand as he lifted the Doctor's legs over his shoulders.

"You don't get to be in charge this time." Jack told him, "The only thing you get to do is take and feel what I give you."

He slowed until it felt like he was barely moving, making sure each torturous stroke slid along the Doctor's prostate for as long as possible.  The Doctor withed under him, moaning, helpless to make Jack move any faster.

"Jack," he begged, "please, more, I need more."

Jack pulled back, until just the head of his cock was inside the Doctor and held still.

"Stop trying to control what's happening." Jack told him, " Just let go and feel."

Jack waited until the Doctor went still under him. His whole body was quivering, like a bow string pulled to tight, but he lay still, waiting. Jack smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, then went back to his slow and steady pace, making the Doctor sob with pleasure and frustration.

"Please, Jack." he begged, trying to move his hips.

Jack stopped moving again and waited until he stopped. Twice more, Jack had to stop and wait for the Doctor to settle down, Finally he got the message and just lay still, whimpering and moaning as he gave in and just let the pleasure roll through him. Jack began to increase the speed of his thrusts until he was pounding into the Doctor as hard an fast as he could. He let go of the Doctor's wrists so he could wrap his fist around the his cock. He stoked him in time to his thrusts, making the Doctor groan. The Doctor clawed at Jack's arms as his eyes rolled back in his head. His cries bounced off the walls as he came.  Jack continued to thrust into the Doctor through his orgasm, then lowered his legs from his shoulders, flipped him over, pulled him on to his knees and pushed back into him. He buried his cock balls deep in the Doctor, then held still, trying to gain a little control over himself.  When the Doctor began to move under him, Jack grabbed his hips and began to steady pound in to him again. The Doctor rested his head on his arms, his fists clenching and unclenching as the sensations pounded his brain. The universe shrank to just the feel of Jack's cock and the never ending waves of pleasure that rolled over his whole body. He almost screamed when Jack grabbed his cock, stroking him. Jack loosened his grip on his hips and he eagerly began pushing back to meet his thrusts. His whole body shook as he came again.  Jack felt the Doctor's ass spasm and tighten around his cock, squeezing his orgasm out of him with a grunt, as his cum filled the Doctor. Jack collapsed, half on to of the limp Time Lord, with a groan. He could feel the Doctor's duel heart beats, both trying to hammer their way out, as he ran a hand down his back. The Doctor grumbled softly as Jack cleaned him up, then curled on his side and slid in to a euphoric sleep. Jack grinned as he settled beside him, quite pleased with himself, not everybody could say they wore a Time Lord out.


End file.
